


Fever

by TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter



Series: Spilt Soup [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter/pseuds/TheWalrusAndTheCarpenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders is stuck at home with the flu and Hawke decides to visit and take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

**Author's Note:**

> Technically takes place after Flu Season but can be read by itself.

It didn’t take Garrett long to get to Anders’ run down apartment. Anders had lived alone for a long as Hawke had known him, and avoided answering as to why that was. He had once mentioned that he was originally from the Anderfels so Hawke assumed that either something had happened to his parents, or he had ran away.

Holding some shopping he picked up at the store on the way over, he knocked lightly on the door of the apartment. There was a muffled sound of movement and a cat hissing which was probably Pounce’s reaction to being woken up. After a bit more shuffling and the metallic scraping of locks being unlocked, Anders opened the door.

The lanky teen had a thick blanket wrapped around his shoulders like a cape and was heavily leaning against the door. His usually soft hair looked sweaty, normally it was tied back but now it clung to his neck and face. He looked sickly pale but his nose was raw red from where he had been blowing his nose every other five minutes. Hawke had never seen Anders look this sick and it worried him, he knew that Anders would be fine but his appearance reminded him too much of how his father looked shortly before he passed away.

“Anders…”

Anders looked down at him- Garrett was a good few inches shorter- his hazel eyes were watery and unfocused. He was swaying slightly, and if he didn’t sit down soon he would probably fall over.

Hawke sighed and moved past Anders to put the shopping in the kitchenette. If he knew Anders was this ill he would have turned up earlier.

“’m sick.” Anders mumbled before breaking into a fit of coughs, his whole body shook with each one.

Looking over at him sympathetically, Garrett put the back of his hand against Anders’ forehead. He definitely had a raging fever, his skin was burning and clammy with sweat.

“I know babe, but I’m gonna look after you know okay?”

He lead Anders towards the tatty sofa in the middle of the apartment, and forced the taller man to sit down. Anders instantly collapsed onto the cushions and pulled his blanket around himself even more. Despite his sweating, he felt as though he was freezing.

Garrett then walked to Anders’ bathroom and searched around. There were a couple of dirty socks, one of Hawke’s old tshirts that Anders’ had taken, and one of Pounce’s toys. After searching through the bathroom cupboard, he grabbed a flannel and a couple of hairbands. He ran the tap for a few seconds before it the water was cold enough and then dampened the flannel under it.

“Right, so what do you want to watch then?” Hawke asked once he was back on the sofa.

Garrett turned Anders away from him so that he could tie Anders’ hair up and hopefully cool him down a bit.

“Somethin’ quiet.” Anders’ voice was barely above a whisper, his eyelids kept drooping as though he was going to fall asleep any minute.

“Is your head hurting?”

Turning Anders back around, Garrett patted the damp flannel on Anders’ burning forehead. Enjoying the cool feeling, the blond leant into the touch but still nodded in response to the question.

He had started to feel worse around quarter to ten and then shorty after that his head began to hurt. It wasn’t rare for him to get headaches, considering how much he studied, but with his lack of energy due to the flu his headache was nearing unbearable.

“Have you drunk anything?” Hawke shook his head, already knowing the answer to the question. “I’ll get you some water.”

While Garrett went to get a glass of water, Anders fumbled around with the TV remote. The words on the menu screen, swam around and his eyes couldn’t focus on anything. Hoping for the best, he just pressed enter. Apparently it was the right option as it logged him in and brought up the selection menu. At this point he really didn’t mind what they watched so he decided he’d let Garrett pick.

“Decided on anything?” Hawke asked, pushing a cold glass of water into Anders’ slightly shaking hands.

“You can choose.” Anders said before taking a drink.

The water was refreshing and well needed, he didn’t stop drinking until it was all gone. Anders placed the empty glass down on the floor in front of the sofa and snuggled back into his blanket.

Wrapping an arm around Anders, Hawke moved the blond so that he was resting on his shoulder. He wasn’t worried about catching anything because he was pretty certain he had had his flu jab this year.

Garrett took the remote and began flicking through the options on the screen. There wasn’t much that really interested him, nor was there much that was going to be quiet enough for Anders. He ended up looking over the documentaries, because they should be calm right? Eventually he decided on a movie about a family of meerkats.

“They’re cute.” Anders mumbled into Hawke’s shoulder, his words were starting to slur as he became more tired.

“Don’t let Pounce hear you say that,” Garrett teased, watching as the meerkats on the screen ran around and chased each other. “He’s the jealous type.”

Anders huffed out a laugh but it quickly turned into another bought of coughs. While he wheezed and choked, Hawke rubbed soothing circles his back.

“Poor thing.”

Hawke pressed the flannel back onto Anders’ forehead and Anders moved his head so that it could balance.

With the flannel battling his fever and the comforting weight of Garrett’s arm around him, Anders couldn’t help but allow his heavy eyelids to close. The faint sounds of Hawke’s breathing were regular enough to lull Anders into a, thankfully, dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so please tell me of any mistakes, i've read through it a few times but it's still likely that i've missed some things.


End file.
